


帕拉迪岛肉体贩卖报告

by case_watermelon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/case_watermelon/pseuds/case_watermelon
Summary: 847年，马莱将第二批小战士送往帕拉迪岛。
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Pieck Finger/Hange Zoë
Kudos: 14





	帕拉迪岛肉体贩卖报告

“在乐园待得怎么样？”皮克回家探亲时，父亲这么问她。

皮克犹豫了一下，思维立刻飘回了帕拉迪岛。洁癖极重的死鱼眼兵长，看起来颇好说话的金发团长，吃饭狼吞虎咽的白薯女，能跟阿尼打得不相上下的人形野兽，那对形影不离的女同性恋……此时都跟小天使一样在她脑子里跳舞。

  
哦，还有那个一直嗷嗷乱叫的狂热巨人科学家。

  
“挺好的。”她最后说，“岛上的人都很热情。”

01.

马莱和帕拉迪岛于830年建交，如今已经过去十七个年头。两国关系其乐融融，尤弥尔的诅咒却一直笼罩在一些人身上：就算过去几千年，智慧巨人的宿主却依然只能活十三年。到了845这一代，帕拉迪岛对此产生浓厚的兴趣，也为了充当人质，马莱向帕拉迪岛遣送了铠之巨人和女巨人。

  
“我们是第二批。”皮克对波尔克说。现在他们坐在驶向帕拉迪岛的船上，她的同伴捂着脑袋，显然没搞懂为什么自己刚上任两年就要背井离乡，理由甚至不是打仗。

  
“这么说的话，”波尔克暴躁地揉了揉头发，“我们是被送过去当小白鼠的吗？”

  
皮克点点头，露出关爱傻子的微笑：“可以这么说。”

  
“凭什么！”波尔克当即在木板床上打滚，“我们可是巨人！凭什么被人拉去做实验？他们就不怕被我们拍死吗？”

  
皮克合上从家里带来的书：“总比打仗好。”

  
她看向窗外，轻轻说：“如果不是迫不得已，谁愿意杀人呢。”

来接他们的士兵是纳拿巴，一位年长的女性。虽然已经有阿尼和莱纳打头，纳拿巴还是小小地吃了一惊：皮克长得太小了，个头跟兵团新兵里最娇小的希斯托莉亚差不多，她长于头脑，外形上像个毫无战斗力普通女孩。显然其他兵团的士兵也这么想，他们到的时候刚好是饭点，纳拿巴领他们去吃饭，路上的每个人都给他们让路，同时用目光从上到下地将他们审视一番。波尔克警觉地挪了一步，将皮克挡在自己身后。

  
小战士的接风宴就是在食堂里举行。一起吃饭的人都是老兵，皮克和波尔克这年不过十六七岁，也算是童子军，老兵对外来的小朋友都颇为照顾，伊尔泽给波尔克盛了一大碗饭，把肉往他们面前推了推。

  
一片其乐融融里，米克问：“韩吉他们什么时候来接人？”

  
“一会儿吧。”纳拿巴说。

  
“谁啊？”波尔克把脸从碗里抬起来，十分茫然。  
皮克倒没有很惊讶：“那位巨人博士。”

  
“负责巨人研究的分队长而已。”

  
接下来他们从方方面面介绍这位战士们的未来长官，说她对巨人抱有极为狂热的兴趣，提议让马莱将战士们打包送过来的就是她；又说她对巨人已经痴迷到变态了，在马莱没有送智慧巨人来的那些年里，曾对着被捕获的纯净巨人桀桀怪笑。总之，听起来是个变态。

  
波尔克还没反应过来，皮克已经陷入了对未来的忧虑之中。

  
就在这时，门外传来了脚步声。

  
“喂，今天好像是雷贝里欧的小鬼到这边的日子吧？”

  
“嗯，是莱纳他们以前一起训练的同伴，应该年纪也差不多吧。韩吉，表现得正常一点，不要吓到小孩。”

  
“知道了知道了！我能玩一下他们吗可以吗可以吗可以吗——”

  
皮克转头看向门口。

  
逆着光，她看到台阶上站着三个人。

虽然大致目的派给他们的文书上已经写了，但调查兵团还是要集结新兵和战士开一次小会，较为详细地科普一下要做的实验。在地下室，皮克跟波尔克和五年没见的莱纳跟阿尼会面了。

  
波尔克和莱纳关系较为复杂，自然没有扑上去拥抱这一茬；皮克对莱纳点头示意，又蜻蜓点水地抱了抱阿尼——她是那种八面玲珑的人，连刻意跟他们保持距离的阿尼都愿意跟她亲近。利威尔一直冷眼旁观他们互动，此时一脚踢在韩吉的椅子腿上，进行一些脑电波交流：“四眼，那小鬼好像不一般。”

  
韩吉脑电波回复：“好像是哦。”

  
埃尔文坐在他俩旁边，对他们眼角抽搐的眉来眼去视若无睹。

  
另一边，柯尼很遗憾地说：“我还以为莱纳肯定会和新来的抱作一团嗷嗷大哭呢。”

  
“我就说他也在马莱没什么朋友，不然他怎么不提？”尤弥尔洋洋得意，手往桌子上一伸，“给钱。”

  
一堆银币哗啦啦地掉进她掌心。

  
“好了。”埃尔文敲敲桌子，“开会。”

会议内容很少，只是简单讲述了一下部分实验的内容，同时埃尔文明里暗里警告他们不要在城区变身，也不能用巨人的力量为非作歹，不然收拾掉他们也是很简单的事情。利威尔则负责唱他的白脸，在说到很简单的时候嚓一声把刀插进桌子。波尔克面露不豫之色，似有不服，但看到莱纳和阿尼脸刷白刷白的，又赶紧调整了一下表情。

  
“是真的，贾利亚德。”会后，莱纳白着脸说，“最好不要去惹利威尔兵长。”

  
“只有你才会怕吧，吊车尾。”波尔克习惯性地损了莱纳一句。他没有想到为了让战士和新兵培养感情，调查兵团把莱纳和阿尼塞进了训练兵团里，莱纳以第二名的成绩毕业。他一句话辱了在座除了三笠的所有新兵，大伙面色铁青，脸黑得像锅底。

  
阿尼则懒得跟波尔克解释，她惜字如金：“让他自己试试。”

  
皮克笑着拉了拉她的手：“好了，大家……带我们去宿舍吧？”

02.

第一次研究是在一个星期后，足以让新来的战士适应崭新的环境。一个上午，他们被带到巨木之森，准备迎接新的实验。

  
“——这次是想测试除了铠之巨人的其他巨人的速度。”韩吉站在一根树枝上，她气沉丹田，喉咙里像塞了个喇叭，“你们可以利用一切环境因素与自身能力，跑得越远越好，我，利威尔，会和新兵一起追逐你们。”

  
利威尔站在旁边的树枝上，脸臭得像刚从没打扫干净的新兵宿舍里出来。

  
波尔克住男生宿舍，这一个星期被这位洁癖折腾得死去活来。他敢怒不敢言，此时仗着树枝太高，在地面上对利威尔呲牙咧嘴。

  
“准备。”韩吉一挥手。

“——开始。”

“喂，四眼。”利威尔面无表情，“我要去追刚才那个做鬼脸的小鬼。”

  
“喔喔，你别把人家砍死哦？他们还是小孩子呢，而且打死马莱花大价钱培训的战士，我们可赔不起。”韩吉拿着望远镜观察飞奔的巨人，不忘淳淳教诲，“哇——贾利亚德的巨人好酷哦！这就是九大巨人吗……三笠去追阿尼了？我去追车力……”

  
“小孩？”利威尔嘁了一声，“能毁灭一个国家的小孩吗？”

  
“嘛，”韩吉把望远镜一揣，晃了晃腿，“至少他们这一代还没真的上过战场。”

  
固定器插在树干上，她一蹬树枝，吹着口哨飞走了。

正午刚过，皮克被人从巨人体内拎出来。

  
来人此前追着她砍的时候气势汹汹，此时把她从内腔里割出来的动作却柔情似水，不过刚刚决胜一刀劈太狠，皮克已经感觉不到左小腿的存在，她无暇去看，但仍猜到腿被砍断了。

  
她穿着调查兵团的军装，那人正抓着她的外套。阳光照到她脸上，她眼皮一掀，差点直视太阳，眼泪立马流了满脸。头上的人也发现有些不合适，微微一挪，挡住了她的视线。皮克努力从模糊的景象中试图认出她，最后从眼睛和咧开嘴角的笑容辨认出了韩吉。

  
“午安，巨人博士。”她眨眨眼，又有一大颗泪珠从眼角滚下来，“我以为是那位阿克曼兵长。不过如果是他来的话，恐怕我就不会跑这么久才被抓到了。”

  
韩吉抓住皮克的手臂，把她往上一提，把她的下半身也从巨人体内剥出来。本体彻底离体，脚下的巨人顿时开始冒蒸汽。这个过程韩吉嘴巴也没停：“利威尔去追贾利亚德了。就算是他来追，你也会是跑得最远的那一个，毕竟只有你选择在平原行动，而不是在森林里靠树木的遮掩打转——你能走吗？我不确定有没有砍伤你……”

  
“当然不能。”皮克把裙子撩起来，把正在冒烟的左腿给她看，“你下手挺狠的嘛，博士。”

  
“哈哈对不起。”这位朋友打了个哈哈，把皮克背起来，“那我把你背回去。”

  
她背着皮克，从已经化成骨架的巨人身上跳下来，她把皮克放在自己身前，策马返回了森林。

给皮克长好的脚穿新靴子的时候，韩吉满脸欲言又止，皮克轻轻踢了她膝盖一下：“有什么想说的可以直说。”

  
“哦。”分队长难得有点局促，她挠挠头，目光一个劲往皮克脸上瞟，“我想说你的巨人纹很可爱，像猫一样，其他人没你的这么可爱……”

  
“为什么突然恶心兮兮的啊，好肉麻。”皮克说。

03.

接下来的三个月，就是在壁外重复上演那一天的场景无数次。颚之巨人的特殊之处最多，被拎出来打架的次数也最多，波尔克在三个月里饱受阿克曼的折磨，人已经麻了，秉持着打得过偷袭打不过就跑的原则，和104期的新兵鸡飞狗跳地度过一次又一次演习。而皮克的车力巨人在第一个月就已经研究完了特点，现在只需要偶尔出来跑跑走走，回答韩吉一系列关于生理方面的奇怪问题。

  
“——如果变两个月的话，你不用刷牙的吗？”

  
“对女孩子问这个问题很粗鲁。”皮克答道，“我可以探出一半身体来。不过本体刷不刷牙，跟巨人形态的嘴臭不臭也没啥关系……”

  
偶尔她们会一起观摩演习，皮克一边看一边问：“这样不会有危险吗？”

  
“你在担心新兵吗？哈哈哈哈他们以前也跟纯净巨人练过手的，专业对口——”

  
“不是。”皮克的目光跟着三笠走，“我是问，波波会不会有危险。”

  
话音刚落，艾伦纵身一跃，刀光一闪，颚巨的腿落地了。

  
韩吉干笑一声：“那大概是有的……”

阿尼不做实验的时候一般会回宿舍躺着，因为那时候她的舍友三笠肯定不在宿舍。作为一名不问世事的柔弱女子，她不是很能理解皮克放弃休息时间跟韩吉在一边观战的行为。阿尼·雷昂纳德，现在还是个不谈恋爱的无性恋女子，虽有不解，但隐隐约约感觉到一丝熟悉的不对劲来。

  
这种多余的熟悉来自于整天黏在一起的尤弥尔和希斯托莉亚。阿尼有一次在她们旁边洗手，无意中听到尤弥尔放下豪言：“等希斯托莉亚回家继承王位，我们就会结婚！”

  
阿尼很迷惑。在她的世界观里，两个女的结婚是一件很难理解的事，她听不懂，但她大受震撼，以至于她脑子没转过弯，说：“你是说你要去当王后吗？”

  
尤弥尔噎住了。半晌后，她像突然患上了结巴：“去去去。”她骂骂咧咧地搂着希斯托莉亚走了，耳朵红得像辣椒。

皮克偶尔跟韩吉一起做壁外调查，搜寻壁外遗漏的纯净巨人。只有这个时候她才肯让韩吉坐在她背上，因为每次她探出身体来的时候韩吉一定会抱她抱得死紧，只有在看到纯净巨人的时候才能分散她的注意力。通常只有她们两个人，只要不遇上大部队，韩吉一个人就能把他们全部搞定。就算打不过，皮克也能载着她撒腿就跑——不过在850年，成群结队的纯净巨人基本已经消失了。

  
有一次她们晚上才结束调查，回去已经太晚，她们干脆在古堡里休息，等到白天再出发。韩吉突发奇想，一定要在塔顶生火，皮克懒得说服她，披着自己的小外套跟了上来。

  
“为什么想做战士呢？”韩吉问。火光中，她深红色的头发漾出了一丝金边。

  
“爸爸生病了。”皮克用树枝把柴拨回去，“治疗费用太高，钱不够。战士家属能获得很好的待遇，为了让爸爸好起来，我只能这么做。”

  
她反问道：“那你呢，韩吉，你为什么要加入调查兵团，帮我们解除诅咒？”

  
认识快有一年，她第一次叫了韩吉本名，不是巨人博士，也没有很礼貌地叫她佐耶分队长。

  
韩吉没注意到这点，她专心致志地解答问题：“其实只是因为喜欢巨人啦。调查兵团的话，我小时候，壁外还有很多巨人，我们不能随便出去。那时候我就想，加入调查兵团，就可以到墙外去，哪怕只是做调查呢……”

  
她眨眨眼：“也是拥有了短暂的自由呢。”

  
她们天马行空地聊了一会儿，韩吉问：“为什么第二批送了你和贾利亚德来？不是还有兽和超大型……”

  
“虽然现在没有战争了，可是还是要震慑一下别的国家嘛。”皮克叹了口气，“那两个破坏力比较大。”

  
韩吉唏嘘：“只要活得够久的话，一定能看到没有仇恨的理想世界吧？”

  
皮克半天没说话。韩吉有点疑惑地抬头看她，看见小小的战士缩在外套里，脸上没有表情，五官像被火光融化了。

  
“如果你没有办法的话，巨人博士，”她抬起头，有点冷酷地笑起来，“我们可没几年活头了哦？”

04.

时间来到854年，战士们一起步入二十代，而104期还踩着十代的尾巴虎视眈眈。这一天晚上，韩吉吭哧吭哧地爬上希娜之墙，找到了在上面发呆的皮克。这四年里，皮克找到了新的娱乐：晚上在墙头看星星。

  
“有什么事吗，博士。”皮克任由这位不速之客接近。

  
“呃。”韩吉说，“明天又有马莱的船来，你不回家探亲吗？”

  
“三周前我刚回去过。”皮克挺无语地转脸看她，“我不是小孩了。”

  
“不好意思忘了。”韩吉飞速给自己造了个台阶下，没话找话被揭穿，她也没有感觉太羞耻。

  
她说：“其实这次来是想告诉你，明天要开会的。”

这个季度刚刚过去，按照惯例，巨人研究小组是要写研究报告的。但实际上，上个季度他们没怎么做过实验，该研究的都研究完了，此时一心扑在诅咒上，也没有实质性的进展，换言之，研究报告根本无从下手。身为团长的埃尔文对此心知肚明，但流程还是得象征性的过一下，他想了想，就把报告换成了开会，打算统计一下战士的行踪轨迹。

  
研究小组和埃尔文围坐一圈，依然按照国际惯例，由主要负责这个项目的韩吉先作出报告。她想了想，慢慢说：“三个月前，针对雷枪的攻击力，我和皮克做了一次实验……”

  
“……还有呢，我和皮克做了。”

  
这个事只有利威尔和埃尔文知道一些，其余人一概不知，于是与会众人都瞪大眼睛，人人脸上都写着活见鬼。

正如韩吉所说的那样，她想试试雷枪对巨人能造成多大的伤害，就邀请了与她最熟的皮克。四年来皮克配合她做了很多稀奇古怪的实验，就算有可能伤到自己也无所谓：如果受伤，韩吉会给她买很多帕拉迪岛特色小物件，都是她——一个岛外人淘不到的东西。皮克觉得很上算，虽然她比较怕疼，但毕竟还能再长回来。后来她仔细琢磨了一下，发现这可以说是一种比较别样的贩卖肉体。

  
只不过这次她和韩吉都低估了雷枪的威力。雷枪把皮克的肚子都炸出了一个大洞，韩吉把她从内腔抱出来的时候，流出来的血把两个人的衣服都弄湿了。韩吉眼疾手快，把皮克伤口里差点流出来的肠子塞了回去。

  
“我就想，这么危险的实验皮克酱都答应了，她应该不会讨厌我吧？所以就，做了。”韩吉说。

  
她省略了细节若干，事情其实是这样的：她把皮克抱到实验基地的木屋里，把皮克放在自己腿上，想着稍微处理一下。这个过程的经过她记不太清了，反正皮克身上很烫，她身上很粘，她摸着摸着就变味儿了，逐渐开始往不该摸的地方摸。

  
这个过程里皮克肚子上的伤口差不多长好了，她好不容易缓了口气，努力把喉咙里的血块咳出来。她的巨人纹还没有消退，动作就像小猫呛奶。感觉到身上的手动作的不对劲，皮克把眼睛睁开一条缝，看到韩吉满脸通红。此情此景，她毫不怀疑如果韩吉是个男的，现在已经勃起了。

  
皮克想，对血糊糊的自己还能兴奋，这不是变态是什么啊？

  
韩吉并不知道自己在她心里已经变成变态，一触即发的关头，她不忘征求对象的意见：“可以继续下去吗？”

  
“随便你吧，变态巨人博士。”皮克气若游丝，决定无视韩吉撩起自己裙子的手，“我已经成年了。”

05.

“……处理伤口的时候不知道发生什么，然后就做了。”

  
与更倾向于因果的韩吉相比，皮克这边的陈述则更趋近于事实叙述。她们同步进行，因为坐在一起的战士们已经把她团团围住，104则转头看向韩吉，只有尤弥尔坐得跟战士比较近，一同八卦地凑过来。

  
波尔克恨不得把半个身子都压在桌子上：“你怎么会和佐耶……那个啊？”

  
研究小组的人都知道，波尔克的问题可以不回答。皮克选择了沉默，所以尤弥尔的问题转给阿尼：“你们住得比较近，有感觉出来吗？”

  
阿尼并不是很想参与到八卦里，无奈她和皮克相邻，一起被包围起来，她回忆了一下，不带感情地说：“有那么几天，确实没回宿舍。”

  
围观群众眼睛瞪得比铜铃大。皮克虽然喜欢观星，但后半夜肯定会回来，避免大家以为她失踪了。失踪几天而调查兵团没有问责，只有一个解释：她住在调查兵团的某个长官家里。

另一边，韩吉说完，很有底气地说：“跟智慧巨人做，也是一种实验嘛！”她脸上一派光明磊落，丝毫看不出是个跟实验对象有过性生活的科学家。再进一步，她也一点都不像会和比自己小十几岁的人做爱的类型。

  
利威尔踢了一脚韩吉的椅背：“好歹不是四年前就下手了，那小鬼四年前才十六岁吧？差点就从巨人单相思变成恋童了，变态四眼。”

  
埃尔文比较无奈，只在报告上写了她的前半段陈述。

  
下一个作陈述的应该是皮克，但埃尔文善解人意，示意可以下一位了——随即他在报告上写：这个季度常与佐耶待在一起。

  
波尔克说：“回家探亲了。”在前两位的爆炸绯闻里，他的陈述显得那么平平无奇，尤弥尔甚至打起了哈欠。

  
莱纳说：“跟贾利亚德一起，回家探亲。”平平无奇的两句话连在一起就有哪里不对，艾伦呃了一声。

  
阿尼还是那副冷冰冰的表情：“跟三笠去约会了。”此事大家都有所耳闻，不是那么惊讶，但韩吉和皮克在前，难免会跟着想歪，于是她又补了一句：“没做。”

  
众人纷纷了然地“噢”了一声。三笠耳朵红了，大家都当没看见。

  
埃尔文今天突然了解到很多部下的感情状态（和性生活），反应仍然十分得体：“那么今天就到这里吧，散会。”

  
士兵们得令，逃似的涌出这个接连被陨石轰炸的小屋。

06.

“所以，皮克小姐是在跟分队长谈恋爱吗？”战士觐见女王的那一天，希斯托利亚私下里问皮克，“尤弥尔都告诉我了。”

  
她当上女王不久，对她们仍然使用敬语。尤弥尔跟希斯托利亚订了婚，婚礼定在次年春天。她作为一名恋爱上的人生赢家，忍不住八卦一下曾经的长官，现在的部下的感情生活。

  
皮克想了想：“也不算吧？”

  
“为什么不算？”希斯托利亚像个恋爱懂王一样说，“你们明明什么都做了。”

  
“成年人解决生理问题很正常，陛下。”

  
“可是你们还做了别的。”女王睁大眼睛，“你们天天待在一起，在壁外独处，还一起逛城区。我们可都看见了。”

被人从完整的巨人里剖出来的感觉很奇妙。

  
本来在以巨人形态睡午觉晒太阳的皮克想。就像在母亲的子宫里重获新生，被人从羊水中捧出来，让她想起刚刚获得巨人之力的时候，马莱的军官抓着她的手臂将她从内腔里抓出来，身上很烫，初次变成巨人，她鼻血流得连领巾都脏了。

  
现在有人轻轻松松地把她抱出来，没有不适，只觉得暖融融的。头顶传来窸窸窣窣的声音，她睁开眼睛，看到韩吉正把调查兵团的披风展开，挡住了直射她的阳光。

  
“找到你了，”韩吉说，“果然躲在这里睡觉。”

  
“又有什么事吗，韩吉。”皮克没睡够，嘟嘟囔囔的，顺手把粘连在下颌的肌肉撕下来。

  
“想带你去转转。”科学家半跪下来，弯下腰，脸离她很近很近，“帕拉迪岛的风景，你并没有看完吧？来看看吧，生养我的风景。”

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么在没有巨人的年代还有调查兵团，当然是因为传统艺能（不是）万一有遗漏的巨人，所以代代相传


End file.
